Love Thy Darkness
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Harry Potter felt many things, but the love he felt for someone he shouldn't shocked and scared him as well as thrilled him. But, the only problem is every time he nears the one he loves she tries to kill him. Will Harry ever get the woman he loves? Or will it be doomed from the start? !Female Voldemort


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his World that belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

 ** _A/N: This will be a Female Voldemort and Harry Pairing. I don't know whether Voldemort will turn Light or Harry Dark or if the Dark and Light should merge into one. Anyway, this is rated for mild cursing it might go up though for later chapters. I hope you like the story, and if you've seen the other choices I'm working on them._**

 ** _ShakespearePoet101_**

 _Italics= Parseltongue_

 **Bold= Parseltongue Magic**

 _ **Bold and Italics= Parseltongue Speak through the mind**_

Normal= Talking

 _Italics with '= Thoughts_

* * *

 _"Crucio."_ hissed a cold and venomous voice, the owner of said voice watched in satisfaction as the rebellious follower learned his place. With a sigh, she waved her wand almost lazily ending the dreaded curse. She looked down sharply at the man's quivering form.

"I trust you now know not to go against my wishes, right McNair?" She asked with coldness laced into her tone, sending chills down the others who were watching spines. McNair immediately started to agree, still shaking from his exposure to the Torturing Curse.

"Of course, My Lady. I apologize for my earlier refusal." He said in a quivering voice looking fearfully at the figure sitting in the ebony black throne. The woman felt a smirk pull at her lips, before nodding feeling merciful for once. She then turned to the other people in the room.

"Go now, this meeting is over and if I hear about any thing other than success about this raid you will all be punished. Go!" The woman said in a commanding voice, almost immediately all her followers were gone. She sighed again and sat back in her throne. She turned to her most sacred friend, Nagini, the large serpents poisonous green scales glinting in the lamp light and her ruby red eyes shined through the darkness.

" _What's wrong, Mistress."_ The large serpent asked, slithering closer to her side. The woman glanced at Nagini before responding.

 _"All my followers are incompetent, unless I have to force them to do something."_ She said with another sigh, she moved her shoulders to relieve the tension. Nagini observed her with a thoughtful air clouding her eyes. " _What is it my friend?"_ She asked, looking at Nagini.

 _"It's nothing Mistress, I just realized that your followers do not fear you as they use to."_ Nagini responded, with a slight hiss of annoyance. The woman sighed softly again looking at the now empty throne room, knowing it was true. She used to be feared because she always kept her glamour up, making her look like a man with a monstrous face. But, she got sick of the charade because if she was so powerful why did she have to hide her true form? But, once she did her followers started to slowly rebel against her, and she had to repeatedly remind them of their place.

" _I know Nagini, I might need to kill one of them to bring back some of the fear again."_ She said running her hand through her golden hair. She was honestly beautiful, everything about her was. To her golden hair down to her porcelain colored skin. Her once scarlet eyes were now a beautiful royal blue, and her face was shockingly un-snake like, instead she had high cheekbones like royalty and aristocratic features. Her lips were full and the color of red roses.

 _"It also doesn't help that I can't kill that Potter brat."_ She hissed in annoyance and slight anger. She had been trying to kill the little brat for the better part of 5 years, just a few months prior she was able to corner him in the graveyard by pretending she was being resurrected. But, of course with absolutely no skill only luck he had escaped her again. But, she had to admit he did fight admirably even though his parents were the only reason he escaped. She glanced at Nagini who was looking at her with amusement shining in her eyes. She just rolled her eyes and stood from her throne with grace, Nagini coming by her side as she descended the dais and walked towards the outlying door leading to her own quarters.

She stepped through the door and walked down the quiet hallway she turned right and ending up ascending a spiraling staircase. When she reached another hallway she walked down the red oak flooring without a sound before finally reaching her destination she opened the red wood door on the left. She stepped her room, and used a quick Incendio a blazing fire was now burning in the Grand fireplace. The woman glanced at her room, her bed was a king sized four poster bed. The silk hangings were a forest green while the sheets were silver and the comforter was a dark green. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling twinkling in the fires light and two Windows were on the left side wall. On the far end of the room there were two other doors one on the left the other on the right the one on the left led to her study while the other led to her bathroom and closet. She walked towards her bed to tired to change, she let her robe fall to the ground and stepped out of it before walking towards her bed and sitting down on the silk sheets. She leaned back against her pillows and took the book from her nightstand before bringing the comforter over her body. Nagini slithered onto the bed and coiled up by her side.

She opened the book to the page she marked and started to read about the Dark Arts. She had only started to read the book, because she decided she wanted to see what the Light Side thought of them, and her brow was now arching in incredulously. They were completely bias, Dark spells could do as much good as any Light spell. "Dumb ass, Ministry fuckers." She muttered under her breath annoyance laced into her tone. She felt rather than heard Nagini chuckle, but she ignored it and read on. But, as she read her annoyance kept growing to the point where she flung the book across the room and into the fire place. She felt a spark of satisfaction as she watched the book burn, and with another sigh she leaned against her pillows again but sunk down a little.

She knew her temper was a legend among her followers, how if anyone made her angry they would probably die. But, of course now that she wasn't in her glamour any more that fear wasn't as great when people saw her angry now. People feared Lord Voldemort's anger not hers, not Iyzebel Carina Riddle. She sighed softly to herself knowing full well that one of her followers would die soon if they didn't stop rebelling she just hoped it wasn't Bellatrix or Lucius, and with that last thought she pulled the comforter close to herself and fell asleep. Hoping that something good would come in the days to come.

* * *

 ** _With Harry:_**

Harry Potter was pissed, he couldn't believe that his supposed friends were here with his Godfather. That they didn't have the guts to defy Dumbledore to tell him where his Godfather was and if he was safe. But, Harry knew deep within himself that he wouldn't go against Dumbledore's wishes either, he trusted the man with his life. But, he was to angry to think rationally, so now he sat between Sirius and Remus at an Order Meeting, not even looking at Ron or Hermione.

Dumbledore was just finishing saying how they needed to figure out where Voldemort would strike next when Severus Snape burst through the door. Harry looked at his most hated Professor, in confusion he looked out of breath like he ran the whole way here and he had shock ingrained into his features, Dumbledore stood up and walked towards Snape.

"Severus are you all right?" Dumbledore asked with concern laced into his tone. Snape just sat down in an empty chair and sighed slightly. Harry finally glanced at Ron and Hermione who were sitting by Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley, they looked just as confused.

Finally after a few moments of silence Snape found his voice. "I have been trying to find a way to come here but Voldemort had me doing many things." Severus said not even concerned about how many people flinched at the name.

"So what's the matter M'boy?" Dumbledore asked in confusion. Snape just looked at Dumbledore for a moment before answering, Harry unconsciously moved forward in his seat excited about what was about to be said.

"A few days ago, Voldemort called a meeting that wasn't planned now everyone knew how much Voldemort liked a schedule so it was surprising. I went with a few of the others in the Inner Circle, but when we got there, there was no one there so we waited. When the other members came in and there was still no sign of Voldemort we grew concerned until finally he showed up." Severus said but he still had shock on his face, but everyone else felt their annoyance grow, did he seriously come here to say that the Dark Lord showed up late to a meeting, was everyone thoughts. But, before anyone voiced them Snape continued. "But, there was something different about Voldemort, we didn't know what until he removed his hood." Severus said in a soft tone, he had everyone's attention again.

After another few moments of silence, and it didn't look like he was going to continue and Sirius grew impatient. "Well what was different." He barked out, but instead of Snape growing angry like they all thought he only looked up. Severus sighed softly and rubbed his temples before continuing.

"What was different was the fact that the Dark 'Lord' was a woman." Severus said in a biting tone, but after the statement was out, complete silence over took the Order. Harry felt complete shock overtake him, Voldemort was a woman, he couldn't believe it. Then Snape cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him again. "I have a memory to show you what she looks like." Snape said and immediately everyone wanted to see, especially Harry. Snape pulled his wand out and put the tip to his temple and pulled and silvery line came out, which Snape put onto the table. He started to mutter under his breath before finally he stopped. He looked up waiting for Dumbledore's approval, which he got and he let the spell loose.

Harry was expecting the same looking Voldemort just a woman, but what he saw was not like what he expected. Voldemort instead of being bald had long golden locks that fell down to her shoulder blades, and instead of deathly pale skin she had beautiful porcelain skin. Her face wasn't snake like at all and instead of scarlet eyes she had a deep royal blue. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with suppressed power and emotions, and Harry felt himself want to learn all he could about the secrets that lay within those eyes. In the memories picture there was a small smirk playing across her lips. She looked like royalty with her beautiful aristocratic features, and Harry felt something stir inside of him that he didn't understand. Harry glanced at his friends and they looked as shocked as ever, everyone did. Snape cancelled the spell but no one spoke for a few moments, before finally McGonagall found her voice.

"This has to be a trick, Severus." She said but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. But, Snape shook his head.

"It's not a trick Minerva she explained. She said she put herself under a glamour charm because she believed that no one would follow a woman. So she made up Tom Marvolo Riddle to make an alias for herself. Her real name is Iyzebel Riddle. She made the persona of Voldemort so she could build an army. But, now that we know some are rebelling against her." Snape said.

"Well if their rebelling against her that means that she won't have an army." Ron said, but Harry just looked him incredulously, Snape looked much the same.

"Weasley just because the Dark Lord is a woman doesn't mean she isn't the same. She can still kill and torture just as much as her counterpart." Snape said looking at Ron like he was an idiot, and for once Harry agreed. Though Ron had the courtesy to flush bright red and sink lower into his chair.

"So what does this mean Severus?" Molly asked worry shining in her eyes. But, Snape only shook his head showing he didn't know. The rest of the Order meeting was past discussing the shocking news and by the time it was over Harry was anxious to go to sleep. He didn't tell anyone this but when Voldemort wanted him to he could see what she saw, feel what she felt. And, he wanted to know if he could get any answers out of visions he would have, but he was ready for disappointment. Harry walked up the stairs towards the room he and Ron shared, he quickly got changed and sat in his bed. He took off his glasses and lied down pulling the comforter over himself. Ron was already fast asleep by the time he had come back so he didn't have to worry about talking to him.

Harry had a feeling he wouldn't get any visions tonight so he just focussed on getting a good night sleep. Since he would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry closed his eyes and already felt himself being lulled to sleep but the last thing he thought about before the darkness overtook him were those blazing blue eyes.


End file.
